


ONE

by Aintrio



Series: KalKon [1]
Category: Superboy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio





	ONE

-正文-

有时候超人喜欢来点不一样的，他的形象正直光明，像太阳那样让人充满希望。而私下却是个喜爱逗弄情人的坏蛋。

  
年轻的身躯裸着跪在桌面，一张检验过很多次也不会坏的上好木桌。他习惯了听从超人的话，翘起臀双腿微张开，向身后的男人暴露全部的私处。

  
Kal有力的大掌捏着两瓣臀肉，紧实的部位手感上乘，任由揉搓成各种形状，一开始Kon没法放松下来，就像他永远没法知晓这段感情是如何开始的那样。于是Kal会抬起手，对准半边屁股拍下。

  
有痛感，但不会留下任何痕迹，痛感也很快会消失。拍打臀部的声音淫秽响亮，夹带Kon低哑的呻吟传荡在室内。

  
男孩的耳朵泛红，直接感染整张脸红的彻底，他羞耻的将脑袋埋进臂膀间。

  
“Connor，你的屁股摸起来很好，后穴会因为我每次动作紧张的收起，然后放松，反复如此。”超人另一个小秘密，他爱在床上说点淫话。

  
这每次都很管用，Kon会呻吟的更大声，他的阴茎已然勃起，疼痛酥麻的感觉让他陷入浓重的情欲。

  
两手揉捏臀瓣，向里外挤压，Kal能清晰看到Kon时不时露出的穴口。最终他半跪在男孩身后，伸出舌头舔上那处。 

  
粗糙舌苔摩擦敏感的外口，抚平褶皱沾湿上面的短毛。Kal用双手掰开臀部配合舔舐的动作，舌头直接钻入后穴，比起普通人来不够柔软的部位强硬挤开肠道，一寸寸刮擦能够触碰到的所有肠壁，Kon的腿开始打颤，手掌捏紧成拳头才不至于将自己的父亲兼情人翻下地。

  
超人的手指也加入了这场性爱，夹着舌头一起扩张收缩的接纳口。只要Kal想，他就可以仅用舌头把Kon推上高潮，这对他来说不会特别困难，但今晚不是实施这个提议的好时机。

Kal拔出舌头用两根手指代替，修剪圆润的指甲擦过肠壁，Kon独独在床上痛恨自己的超能力，他能放大超人每个动作，即使再小的幅度对他来说也像春药那般轻易勾动情欲。

  
扩张的时间没有用上太久，男人就脱掉部分裤子掏出硬挺的阴茎，他还穿着超人的制服，蓝红的光鲜衣料包裹强壮的身体，块块肌肉都展露这个氪星人的力量，一个瞬间就能毁掉整个城市的英雄。大掌捏着半边臀，时不时落下一个不重的拍击，Kal恶意抓着底部用前端磨蹭臀缝，偶尔抵着穴口浅浅抽动，超人第三个小秘密，喜欢听见情人的恳求。

  
“……daddy.”Kon不擅长开口说求，他只会转过头，用湿漉漉发红的蓝眼睛看向身后的人，轻声软糯地喊父亲，而这足以燃起超人的欲望。

  
粗大的阴茎顶开后穴，直直闯到最深处。Kon昂起头抬高声线发出一个单音节，随后任由那根硬物的进出时高时低的呻吟，他不被允许制止声音，只能放任喉咙。阴茎撞开紧致的肠道，摩擦内壁，Kal的能力使得他能精准迅速找到藏在深处的前列腺，然后用力碾过去。

  
“不要停止叫我，男孩。”捏着臀向外掰开，胯部一下下撞击屁股，短硬的耻毛刮过被拉开的穴口，小小的刺激也会清晰传达到Kon混沌的大脑。

  
“用力操我，daddy……不要停下来。”男孩的阴茎不断吐出透明的液体，滴落在桌面，身体随着超人的动作前后摆动，肉体撞击的声音过于刺耳，这一切都让Kon发疯，他无上的神甚至没有脱掉制服，是世界上最伟大的英雄正在操他，是超人在做着这些。

饱胀的情感充斥全身，Kon弓起上身射出精液达到了高潮。瘫软的身体承受后方未曾慢下来的动作，直到微凉的精液溅上肠壁。

END


End file.
